The Time of Our Lives
by kayladw7
Summary: The young, haughty, and winsome daughter of Lu Xun must choose between living an unhappy life as the Crown Princess of Wu or a thrilling adventure with a former pirate. Please R&R!


It was one of those days when going around without a shirt wasn't such a bad idea, a day when the perspiration beaded on your forehead and ran in streams down your face even while you were standing still. It was a day when even the most well-dressed dandy couldn't hide the massive sweat pits on his eminent robes, and you just knew he was suffering under all of that clothing. A glance down the street and everything looked surreal; people were turning fluid as they entered a heat wave one could only discern from a distance. You knew, had they bothered to look at you, your body would have seemed the same to them - all wavy and such. Old men were walking slower, looking distressed, and you just waited for them to drop to their knees and submerge themselves in the city's many fountains. But the heat was so intense, so energy-sapping, who would have the energy to find one? Trees, heavily laden with summer's full bloom of leaves, seemed to be hanging their heads, no breeze to disturb the sun's relentless, burning attack.

This heat bothered everyone but two people, one being my father; Lu Xun. Today is supposed to be a special occasion. Perhaps it is for us both. Today is the day that I am becoming an officer.

My mother, Lady Sun Lin, is completely terrified. She thinks that my life will end the same way as my grandfather, Sun Ce. Both of my brother's, Lu Kang and Lu Yan, have been in the army for years and when they first joined, she encouraged them. I knew well that she only worried because I am a girl.

"We eat wimps like you for breakfast." Kang teases.

"Yeah, Lian. I bet you won't last a week!" Yan bets.

"Are you making a bet with me," I ask my brother. "How much?"

"Not with money," Kang adds. "If you can last a week, I'll let you in on a little secret. But you'll have to keep it quiet."

"What a prize," I scoff. "Whatever, I'll do it. But don't be surprised if in a few years I outrank you both. "

Yan sticks his tongue out at me and walks off with Kang and I. "You know, Lian, there are many people who join the army and then live to only see one battle. You realize that can happen to you?"

"But it won't," I reassure. "I am Lu Lian; granddaughter of the Little Conqueror."

Lu Kang shakes his head at my vanity. Both he and my father had always told me that I was too proud. It was inevitably true, but I can't control it. Besides, isn't it better to be vain than to be shallow?

"Besides Kang," I add, "I am not father's eldest son. That would be you."

"He still cares about your livelihood. We all do."

As we near the top of the steps of the palace, I notice my mother sitting outside of the meeting hall with Zhou Xun and Sun Deng. All three stop dead in the middle of their conversation to watch my brothers and I as we approach. Mother smiles and stands up looking as elegant as ever although I would have to assume that she was dying from the heat in her kimono. Xun and Deng looked at each other and then back at us with a smirk. Nonetheless, I would address my mother first.

"Mother, are you feeling well?" I am not used to speaking straightforward to my mother. We are not close even in the slightest way. Ever since I was a little girl and showed an interest in military tactics and battle, she's fought me every step of the way to try and make me more ladylike. Our relationship has been downhill ever since.

She doesn't respond but stays staring at me. Luckily Xun breaks the silence.

"Lady Sun, how do you feel about Lian's appointment? Surely you must be proud of her?"

"Quite," she confirms. "But I wish she would show more of an interest in being a noblewoman. It is much more suitable for a young lady such as yourself." She states as she sweeps me a glance from head to toe. There is an inscrutable hint of disappointment and disdain in her meek voice. "Nevertheless, I am proud."

"Lu Lian, please do not hesitate. Do whatever your heart desires," Sun Deng adds. I am well aware of where his feelings lie. He wants me to throw away everything and turn myself into a noblewoman. I completely understand though. What would be the point of us marrying if I was always away in a battle? All of his children would be illegitimate. My mind would not be changed that easily though.

As if right on cue, the doors opened and busy lieutenants and soldiers went their separate ways to complete the tasks given to them in the meeting. As soon as they were out of our way, we raced into the room. Lords Zhou Yu and Sun Quan were discussing something with my father, Lord Lu Meng and Master Gan Ning.

A smirk crawls onto my face and I hide it from everyone else. My heart begins to beat very fast as my legs carry me to where everyone is standing. Each of us bow to Lord Sun Quan.

"I trust you all weren't waiting too long," our liege asks. I shake my head. "No, my lord. There wasn't much of a wait at all." My uncle and I were very close. We only spoke formally to each other in public due to his status. Otherwise, our conversation would have a completely different twist.

"Have you trained today," my father asks without much concern.

"In my opinion, it is too hot to even consider picking up a weapon but yes, I did."

"Good," Master Gan Ning interrupts. "You'll be glad that you did later on tonight." The crazed look in his eyes set me on fire. I feel as if I could die!

"Why do you say that, Master Gan Ning? It sounds like you want to scrap." I imply with a hint of a seductive tone in my voice that I will surely be reprimanded for later. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"That's exactly what I'm planning."

My heart skips a beat as I whip my head around to see Xun's father's face. A duel with Gan Ning is like asking to be humiliated in front of everyone.

"Relax, kid. I'm not going to hurt you.…Not that bad."

Before I can retaliate, messenger comes flying in with sweat covering his entire figure. My mother jumps when she sees him and clings to father's arm.

"My lord there's been sighting of the Wei army past our border. Officers in Hefei are defending the lands but are slowly deteriorating. Reinforcements are requested as soon as possible."

Uncle's face grew very serious. "Wei has betrayed our treaty.… Lian, I will give you this one chance to prove yourself worthy of this new rank. You will work under General Gan Ning's unit. Don't disappoint me."

I bow deeply. "I shall not disappoint."

He smiles at me and turns to address everyone else. "As for the rest of you, you will also go and act as reinforcements. Be ready to march by sundown."

* * *

A/N: So this is just something I have had in my head for a while. I wanted to come back and visit my Rated T fans because I know that some of you guys don't like the stuff I put in my Rated M fanfic so I'm going to start fresh with someone new AND a new kingdom.

I'm trying to catch up on some fanfics that I've left unattended so bear with me while I try to bring myself back to the FanFiction community.

See ya later!

-Kylie


End file.
